Many scanner type devices, from flat-bed scanners to high end photocopiers, use reflected illumination from a light source to generate copies of images. In these devices, the photo-response from pixel to pixel may be imperfect. Calibration systems may improve the response and help counter the variability. Still, banding, streaking, color shifts and other imaging artifacts may be often observed in scanned images.